Thinking Of You
by kdnewcombe09
Summary: Soda's getting over a certain you know who. Although during this time, he may find someone else, except have some more complications


_Dear Soda, _

_So many things are going on. I'm sorry I had to leave. I couldn't marry you I thought I felt the same way about you as you do about me, but I don't. I'm not pregnant either and if I was, it's not Steve's. I have to go though._

_Take care, Sandy._

**SODA'S POV 10:33 AM**

There's nothing worse then someone telling you they don't love you. I don't see why she doesn't love me back. She's just saying that because her parents made her move away, they didn't want her marrying a 17 year old kid. I guess they're right though. What could I give her anyways? I live with my two brothers and we barley make it on our own. I don't know why I had been so stupid, if I wouldn't have asked her to marry me should would still be here, right? I just don't know anymore.

"Hey Sodapop." Dally said when I walked into the living room. "What'cha doing kiddo?"

"Nothing to serious, just readying this letter from Sandy that's all." I said mopinly. "Where can I burn this at?'

" Your not burning anything, just rip it up and throw it in the trash can. It's not that bad of a letter that you wanna throw it out now is it? He asked.

"Yeah, no good keeping that. Were done."

" Oh, well I'm sorry little buddy." He said giving me a hug. "Well, do you know where Ponyboy is? He left early this morning, before I got up."

"I do believe he went to the early movie. Very early movie." I snickered, turning on the T.V.

As that was just said, In came Pony.

"Pony, don't you think it'd be good if yeah left your dear brothers a note once in a while or a slight notice that you would be leaving quite early in the morning, yeah know it'd be nice." Darry said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will next time Darry, sorry." Pony said apologetically.

"Well I'm off too shower, after running back and forth to the drive in, sure makes a guy tired."

"... and smelly." This time the snickers came from Darry.

" Heyy now! I don't stink.. " Pony said, while lifting an arm and smelling his armpit. "Okay, maybe I do.."

" Why don't you go out with Two-Bit and Steve later Soda? Get out and do something. You sit there in front of the television all day long." Scowled Darry.

" I don't know Dare, I just don't feel like it anymore."

" Damn it Soda. Get off your sad lazy ass and go shower. Your going out." Darry demanded.

" Fine. I'll go, but I won't say I'm going to have any fun doing it."

"You'll have fun, Two-bit said so."

" Oh so what Two-bit says, goes now?" I laughed.

" Apparently so." Darry said laughing along to.

**9:30 PM**

I managed to get through this boring day. Although I'm leaving to go out with Steve and Two-bit soon. Like Darry said all I did today was watching TV and do a little bit of house cleaning. I had nothing better to do. I need to shower though, I'm starting to smell like Ponyboy..

" SODAPOP... Youuuu who! Anybody home?" Two-Bit came in yelling.

"Shut up Two-bit." Steve said playfully. "Soda, come on man, we gotta go."

" Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

" Ou, don't you smell awful perrrtty." Two-Bit said laughingly.

You could tell he already had a few beer. He's always drinking that one.

" So where are we doing tonight boys?" I asked.

" I think we'll just go to a party. I've been hearing theres one on at Chucks."

Chuck was a new friend of ours. He just moved in a month ago or so.

"You might as well start drinking now and have a little fun, won't you Soda?" Steve suggested.

" Maybe, I don't know, I just don't feel like it tonight."

" Come on man you never do anything anymore, it's not going to hurt. Have a little fun." Two-bit urged.

" Oh alright, wheres the liquor?" I asked.

" Under the seat like always." Spoke Two-Bit.

Steve pulled into Chucks place and there was already a good amount of people there. It looked like the house was so full that most people had to stand outside. Good thing it was a nice night, or we'd all be freezing.

"Hey guys! Glad you could all come. Where's the little shrimp at?" Oh he ment Ponyboy.

" Home." Steve said with a smile. Glad that Pony wasn't there.

" Oh all well, it'll be fun anyways." He said it like Pony made it fun, Oh yeah a big partier he is.

We walked into Chucks place, the rooms were full. We got through and walked into one room, where a bunh of guys were sitting around a table smoking up on weed. I've never had tried drugs before I always thought they were dumb and well they are. There was something going on outside, and everyone was going out there. So we went to see what it was..

" Your a stupid bitch. Why do you think you go slutting around with my boyfriend and whoever else you can get your hands on?"

Some Girl was yelling at Chucks 15 year old sister, Payton.

" I'm fucking sure. Like I'd ever touch your greasy thing. Fuck off and get off my property!" Payton bitched.

" Come on, fucking fight!" Someone hollared from the crowd.

" Woah shit, Payton could take her I bet." Two-bit said looking at me.

" Oh yes, 'cause he's so damn greasy. I'm suprised someone would even touch you. And why? I'm aloud to be her just as much as anyone else is?" The girl yelled back.

" No, you're not. Your standing there like a damn pussy and just bitching at me. I told you to fuck off and leave and you won't. You want a damn show then come and get me." Payton demanded.

The other girl came running toward Payton and as she kept getting close the crowd kept getting louder. The girl went to slap Payton and Payton grabbed her hand and punched her in the face a couple times. She took her face and smashed it into her knee, then knocked her on the ground.

" Your fucking tough now eh? Here's your show you dumb bitch. If only you could be watching it."

Payton turned her back to walk away, except the girl got up and ran for her. Everyone was yelling Paytons name, Payton turned around and got punch in the face. Luckily, she got the girl down again. Eventually Chuck interferred and pulled them apart before the fuz could show.

"Payton get off her." Chuck yelled. " Come On, Becky leave now." So Becky was her name.

" I'm fucking leaving, by Chuck. Your sister better watch her damn back."

" I think she can do a pretty good job of that on her own Becky." Chuck snickered.

"Payy, what were you thinking?" Chuck asked.

" I was thinking, I wasn't going to let her talk to me like that. Just 'cause she's older doesn't mean I can't stick up for myself. It's over anyways."

" Haha, Payton! That was awesome man! You handed her ass to her on a plate. Atta girl." Two-Bit laughed patting Payton on the back.

" Yeah well, she deserved it."

" Hey Payton, good job there. Haha" I said laughing.

" Thanks Soda." She was blushing.

**Heyy Guys! So I hope you like this chapter so far. It may not be that long, but i'm really trying to get somewheres with this one this time haha. I'm going to actually finish a story. So please review and if they're good from you, I may just keep writing! ;)**

**Thanks.**

**xox, Kim :)**


End file.
